Adventure Time with Flinn and Jay
by TheMysteriousWolfDoWell
Summary: Finn gives up the life of a hero to settle down with his fiancé, Flame Princess: who has been stabilized by Princess Bubblegum. Finn finds a boy in the woods and decides to adopt him; naming the boy, Flinn. Flinn finds a magical dog which is later named Jay, after Flinn's Uncle Jake. The duo takes Finn and Jake's roles as Ooo's mightiest heroes.
1. Introduction: Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Greetings readers! I'm TheMysteriousWolfDoWell bringing you the first fanfiction I have ever made!

This fanfiction is my first, (as you saw above) and will be my main focus.

I got the idea of "Adventure Time with Flinn and Jay," from Ice King's fanfiction, "Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake." However, this fanfiction won't be an alternate universe or entirely different world with similar characters.

Another reason why I wanted to do this fanfiction was because I had seen a bunch of Adventure Time fanfictions, and I wanted to express my own.

My first idea was to write this fanfiction in comic form and post it on DeviantArt, but when I saw this website, I decided against the idea and write it in story form on this website. +Writing it in comic form is like x3 of the work.

**Important Note: **Yes, Flinn got his name off of the name of the couple, Finn x Flame Princess.

This fanfiction will mainly be based off the genres, Adventure and Friendship, because it tells about the adventures of Flinn and Jay, and also the friendship of themselves and their other best friends. However, this fanfiction won't be all sappy friendship like My Little Pony.

Any questions? Post in the reviews section below! :D

* * *

Enjoy the fanfiction!

-TheMysteriousWolfDoWell


	2. Chapter 1: The Secret Mission

**Adventure Time with Jay and Wolf**

**Chapter 1: The Secret Mission**

Finn stroked his chin and sighed quietly to himself. He was now 18 years old and still single. It seemed like life wasn't even worth living these days. Jake was now and always at Lady Rainicorn's barn, Finn had become more and more apart from his brother. Marceline was too busy writing her music diary, and Princess Bubblegum had been working tirelessly on the updated version of her last time machine. Finn thought about visiting the Fire Kingdom to soothe his thoughts, but he also didn't want to anger Flame Princess, who was in one of her "moods."

Seeing Finn upset, Beemo decided to turn on a video-game to cheer up the depressed teen. As the music started playing, Beemo exclaimed, "Finn! Try out the new game I installed!"

Finn turned away, "Not now Beemo. I'm not in the mood."

Beemo frowned, but it was persistent. "Come on Finn! In this game, you can fight bad guys and go on adventures for the princess!"

Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm done with that adventure junk Beemo."

Beemo gasped. "But Finn, who will be the hero of Ooo?"

Finn sighed, "There is no point anymore Beemo. No one needs a hero anymore. Especially not any princesses. They're all focused on ruling their kingdom and doing girly things."

Beemo pouted, "But what about _Adventure Time?"_

Finn replied angrily, "THERE IS NO MORE ADVENTURE TIME! Jake's always hanging out with Lady Rainicorn and nobody needs saving!"

With its head down, Beemo walked away just to be startled by Princess Bubblegum, who apparently broke in.

Finn turned around hearing Beemo jump. "Princess Bubblegum? What the hay are you doing here?"

Princess Bubblegum blushed. "Sorry Finn, I decided to let myself in because you didn't answer the door. Jake told me you were home."

Finn put his head in his hands. "Whatever just… go away. You can ask Jake to help with whatever you need help with."

Princess Bubblegum sat down on the couch beside him. "Finn, what's wrong?"

Finn refused to answer, shaking his head 'no.' Beemo answered for him.

"Princess, Finn has been depressed lately because he doesn't see the point of being a mighty hero of Ooo."

Finn, with a glare at Beemo, scooted away from the Princess for 'Personal Space.'

The Princess of the Candy Kingdom sighed. "Finn, you are Ooo's greatest hero to ever live. What makes you think there is no point of being our hero?"

Finn gritted his teeth then got ready to let the beans spill. He told the Princess about how Jake had been spending TOO MUCH time at Lady Rainicorn's, and how none of Ooo needed his help anymore.

Princess Bubblegum put a hand on his shoulder. "I need your help Finn."

Finn replied, rolling his eyes. "Fine. What do you need?"

Princess Bubblegum held up a circular device that she turned on by pressing a large button in the center of it. It diagrammed the blueprints of a large time machine. "I'm working on a time machine Finn, and I need you to test it out before I can decide it's able to be used. This might be a dangerous task, for meddling with the Timeways can be very… risky. A hero like you could prove this time machine able to work, right?"

Finn perked up when she told him that she needed him to test it out. A brilliant plan activated itself in Finn's mind.

"Sure Princess!" Finn exclaimed, grinning. _My new plan is genius, _He thought.

Princess Bubblegum replied briskly before calling the morrow. "Great! I guess we'll be on our way!"

The great bird swooped down just outside the window of the treehouse. Finn smashed the window and jumped onto the morrow's back. Princess appeared behind him and she whispered in Finn's ear as they took off, "Finn? You realize you just broke that window… right?"

Finn shook his head, "Whatever, Beemo can replace it."

* * *

"Alright Finn," Princess Bubblegum said as Finn walked into the time machine, "Don't do anything stupid, I just want you to experiment and if everything's okay, report back to me." She handed Finn two gloves with various buttons and mechanics on them. "To transport back," she showed Finn, "Press this button." She pointed at a large blue button with a strange code on it.

Finn nodded and pointed to the digital numbers appearing on the black screen screwed to the gloves. "What is this doo-hickey?"

The princess rolled her eyes as he coined another stupid phrase, "Doo-hickey."

"That's a timer Finn. It records how long you remain in the Timeways." She pressed a few buttons below the timer and it was set to an hour-and-a-half. "I'm setting the time to and hour-and-a-half. When the timer goes off, you will hear a mental alarm in your brain telling you to go back. If you do not respond, I will jump to the conclusion that something's wrong."

Before Finn pressed the green button that would transport him back, Princess Bubblegum sighed, "Don't do anything stupid."

Finn laughed, "You know me Princess! I'm all about stupid!"

Princess rolled her eyes again and pressed a button closing the time machine doors.

Inside of the machine, it was a hundred degrees Fahrenheit. "Yeesh, it's mad hot in here." Finn exclaimed. He set the time to before breaking up with Flame Princess. He then pressed the green button and with a burst of light, he was gone.

Finn was immediately shot into an abyss full of codes, stars, hourglasses, and more. He shouted, "Whooooaaaaa!" as he was plunged below, farther and farther down the abyss. As he whizzed by, video screens were rolling, showing his life timeline.

Unexpectedly, he was stopped, his body jerking. A video screen showing Jake talking to Finn about his cosmic owl dream, reached out and grabbed the hero, as he plunged into the screen.

Just as Jake was telling Finn to continue his dream, Finn felt himself being replaced in the body of his old self. "What the heck Jake?" Future Finn asked angrily, remembering it was Jake that had told him to continue his dream. "I couldn't do that to my lady!"

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Oh ho ho, look who's getting sappy?" he laughed. Finn shook his head.

"I mean, why would I do that to Flame Princess? That's not cool bro."

Jake replied, still persistent, "But you gotta finish the dream man! Every small dream continuing the cosmic owl determines a prophecy or whatever junk!"

Finn growled, anger overcoming him. "NO!" The hero remembered that finishing the dream had meant nothing.

Jake put his hands in the air and waved them side to side as surrendering, "Finn, yeesh. What's going on?"

Finn replied, feeling sorry for yelling at his friend for not knowing better. "Sorry, it's just… nevermind."

Later that night, (which was an hour-and-a-half later) Finn heard the alarm in his brain. He quickly pressed the blue button and was shot out of the memory screen.

* * *

Well, how was that? Was it too short? I'll try to make the next one longer. Post your feedback in the reviews section!

-TheMysteriousWolfDoWell


	3. Chapter 2: A New Start

**Adventure Time with Flinn and Jay**

**Chapter 2: A New Start**

Finn awoke inside of the updated version of PB's time machine. Sweat was dripping from his hair from the intense heat, which meant the temperature went up from a hundred degrees to one hundred fifty degrees Fahrenheit.

Unable to withstand the suffocating heat to recover from the timetravelling shock, Finn eyed the wall of the machine and jammed a button that was labeled, "öffnen," which was German for "open." Finn didn't really know why the princess had changed the machine's language to German: _Probably to ensure that no intruders or thieves can understand the language of the time machine..._ Finn thought.

Reading the German wasn't a huge problem for Finn though: luckily, the princess had taught him a little German.

The door slowly slit open, and cool, fresh air met Finn in the face. He sighed in content as he became familiar with the cooler air. The princess was at her desk studying notes from earlier and modifying them.

Looking up from her table to the sound of the machine's walls opening, she briskly walked over to Finn and embraced him with a hug. "Finn! I'm glad you came back on time!"

Finn pushed her away gingerly, and he put his hands on his knees, still adjusting to the cooler temperatures. "Sorry princess, but it's like an oven in there!"

The princess gave him a look of concern before handing him a rag to wipe his forehead with. "I'll have to fix that later…" she muttered, in deep thought. Finn handed the damp rag back to PB and she set it on her lab table. "Well? Did it work alright?"

Remembering what had been done, Finn smiled. "It sure did princess! No problems were encountered… well except for the ride to a time frame," Finn replied, grasping his stomach.

"Silly boy," princess chuckled, "that's how the Time Way works." She patted his shoulder. "You need to go to the bathroom?"

Finn shook his head. "I.. I'm fine thanks. Your machine works great though! You must be super smart to have come up with that!" he remarked. Princess Bubblegum laughed, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Thanks Finn," she smiled, "but let's not forget that it took a super _brave _hero to modify the time machine."

Finn shrugged. "Heh… that's what I'm here for." A quick realization thought sprang into his brain. "I guess… I do have a purpose! I.. I still am the mighty hero of Ooo, whether I have my buddy or not," he said with a smile. "Thanks Princess."

Princess Bubblegum smiled. _He's actually smart to figure that out, _she thought. "No problem Finn! I'm glad you've remembered your purpose."

Seeing the sun going down, Finn stretched his arms and yawned. He was sleepy after going through the Time Ways. He would most definitely have sweet dreams tonight. "Well, I guess it's time I headed home now. It's getting late. Could I borrow the morrow?"

Princess looked outside the window herself and nodded. "I'll see you later." She let out a shriek and the morrow swooped down and hovered outside the window. "Better jump on fast. The morrow doesn't like long waits," she chuckled.

Without hesitation, Finn leaped out the window and landed on the morrow's back. Instantly it took off with great speed. Before the giant bird and the adventurer were completely out of site, the princess yelled, "Thanks again Finn the human!"

Finn just barely heard her and turned around, acknowledging her with a friendly wave.

The sun was nowhere to be seen once the morrow and her passenger reached their destination. The moon was slowly rising, taking its position in the star filled sky. As they reached Finn's window, Finn patted the bird's beak and replied, "Thanks." The noble bird nodded and took off for the candy kingdom.

"Your home late," Jake remarked as Finn stepped over the stove. Finn wondered why Jake was even here. He had thought his brother had started staying at Lady's most of these nights.

"I'm surprised your even here," Finn replied curtly. Jake stretched out a hand and patted Finn's shoulder.

"Sorry I haven't been home a lot, Finn," he explained, trying to get his old friend to look at him. "Lady's has been needing my help with the new pups." Jake pulled his friend to him and embraced him in a 'bro-hug.' "I realized that I shouldn't be leaving you here all alone… It's kinda unfair I'm spending more time with Lady than I spend with my best buddy."

Finn sighed, believing his brother. He hugged him back and replied, "I'm glad to have you back, bud."

Jake pulled away from Finn and took the skillet from the stove, a flapjack on the surface. "Hey, are you hungry, because Jakey's making bacon pancakes!"

Finn smiled, remembering how much Jake loved to make bacon pancakes, or anything with bacon in it. "I'm starved man. Been helping out the princess lately."

Jake laughed, as he tilted the skillet and dropped the neat flapjack onto a stack of pancakes on the counter. "Good, because I made these special with bro-love for my best bud! I hope this makes up for me being gone a lot."

Finn couldn't resist giving him a huge, warm smile. "Your pancakes make up for anything!"

* * *

As they were almost finished eating, Jake picked up the ringing phone and handed it to Finn. He took the phone gratefully, silently mouthing a "thanks" to Jake.

"Hi Finn! It's me, Flame Princess," the caller addressed. Finn grinned as he remembered avoiding a break-up from her earlier.

"Hi Flame Princess! What's up?"

"Nothing, just been missing you." There was a long pause of both minds feeling affection for each other. Finally, Flame Princess broke the silence. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date. Like… somewhere romantic," her response brought a smile to Finn's face.

"Sure, I know the perfect spot!" He remembered the hill over the lake where he and Jake had previously talked. "Could we do a time like…. Maybe, sunset?"

Flame Princess hoped her boyfriend was planning something extra romantic. "Sure Finn, that'd be lovely!"

"Alright, well seeya tomorrow, right?"

"Yea… I guess tomorrow is good. Love ya Finn."

Finn stiffened, he had never heard her say that. "Umm, love ya too!" Crimson spread across his cheeks. Finn hung up the phone, the redness of his cheeks earning a guffaw from Jake.

"First time saying you love a lady eh?" He raised an eyebrow.

Finn scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Umm yea… She wants to go on a date tomorrow."

Jake smiled, feeling proud. "That's great bro…" he took a last bite of his bacon pancake. "You shouldn't really feel that nervous about telling a lady you love her if she's your girlfriend though."

Finn sighed, "Well, what advice do you have in store for me, 'Lady Expert?'"

Jake laughed. "Oh that's a new term… anyways, where are you taking her?"

Finn's insides felt hot. He wanted this to be as romantic as possible but wasn't sure how he was going to tell Jake about this… "Umm, sunset peak?"

Jake brought his hands together and smiled. "Oh bro that's romantic. You gunna take it to tier three tomorrow?"

Finn shrugged… "Maybe."

Jake used his magical powers to stretch a hand across the table and pat Finn on the shoulder. "Good job, bud. But you sure are you won't get burnt to a crisp?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Princess Bubblegum has her stabilized. She can't burn me or anyone else without using her real powers. But she's not weakened in any way." He finished the last of his pancakes before asking, "Well, what do you advise me to do?"

Jake stretched himself into a boy that somewhat looked like Finn and Flame Princess sitting together. "You gotta act really romantic. A kiss on the hand always makes them happy." He then used his powers to give the stretchy Finn a tuxedo. "Act like a hunk, and be a gentleman."

Finn stroked his chin and thought… _Okay, like maybe holding her hand or being polite. _

Jake then made his body stretch into what looked like Finn and Flame Princess kissing. "When the time is right, and you look deep into her eyes, she will give the signal to know when the time is right."

Finn smiled, "Thanks, Jake. That's actually great advice."

Beemo stepped into the room. "Hi Finn! Hi Jake! It's late, you should get to bed and get some rest. Don't wanna miss that date, Finn."

Finn nodded. He climbed upstairs and jumped into his sleeping bag, too tired to put on his long-johns. Jake arrived in the room a few minutes later and got into his own drawer-of-a-bed. "G'night Finn." Jake said, stretching his arm to turn out the light: the only light coming from the moon and the stars of the night sky.

"G'night Jake," replied exhaustedly, but happy his friend was home.

_Tomorrow will be a better day. _Finn thought, he fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this next chapter! Sorry everything's going a little slow though. Was this too long or just perfect? Make sure to leave your feedback in the reviews section :D

-TheMysteriousWolfDoWell


	4. Chapter 3: The Perfect Date

**Adventure Time with Flinn and Jay**

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Date**

Finn fixed the tie on his tuxedo, while Jake adjusted the grass sword that was attached to Finn's arm.

"Finn," Jake continued adjusting the sword," are you sure bringing a sword is even, necessary?"

Finn nodded. "What if something comes out and attacks us? Gotta have my trusty grass sword." Once Jake was done, Finn tried pulling the sword off but it slipped back on. "Plus, it's kind of cursed to my arm."

Jake laughed, "Haha yeah, I just remembered that." He sniffed the cologne on Finn's arm and remarked, "You never smelt that good before. Are you proposing to her or something?

Finn's cheeks turned crimson as he blushed. "Uhh yea… too early?"

Jake put his hands on Finn's and patted his back. "You're eighteen, she's eighteen. Perfect age to get married." Jake grinned, feeling warm pride for his brother's maturing. "I'm proud of you buddy."

Finn smiled at his loyal brother, "Thanks dude." There was a light knock on the door, most likely his date. "Wish me luck, Jake!" Finn called before he went downstairs.

Jake shook his head, his signature grin spreading across his face. "He doesn't need it. He's got this all in the grasp of his palm."

* * *

"Hi Finn." Flame Princess hugged Finn at the door before he had a chance to see what she was wearing.

Finn gingerly pushed her away, his eyes widening as he saw the beautiful garments she was wearing. "You… you look beautiful." He remarked. She was wearing a red dress spun from flame silk and her hair was up in a fancy, princess fashioned way.

Flame Princess blushed and took his arm. "Lead the way, my prince." She giggled. Finn didn't object, for indeed if he married her, he would become her prince, but Flame Princess didn't know of his plans.

As they set out to Sunset Hill, Finn carried his princess in his arms. She had her hands wrapped around his neck.

* * *

Once they arrived at Finn's favorite spot, the young hero set his princess down and kissed her hand. She blushed and sat down on the edge of the hill. Finn sat down next to her too.

"This… it's beautiful, Finn," Flame Princess smiled, amazed, her beautiful ruby eyes were dilated. Finn took her hand.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love," Finn smiled. Flame Princess scooted next to Finn and put her head on his shoulder, which brought a blush to Finn's cheeks.

Finn stiffened, he wanted to ask her right away, but he knew Flame Princess was probably not ready. _A romantic kiss first, _Finn told himself.

As the moon started crawling into the sky, and the stars started to glow, Flame Princess looked up at her prince. Her eyes were sparkling. Finn looked deep into her beautiful eyes. She leaned towards him, and he met her. Their lips pressed gently together, and Finn embraced her with a hug. She hugged him back for a few minutes, until to feel him pull away and kneel down.

Flame Princess' eyes widened when she realized what this date was all about. Finn pulled out a small, black, gold-lined box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring, it shined, and the crystal placed on top of it was ruby red, her favorite color.

Finn, looked up at her, his blue eyes were dilated as he asked her, "Flame Princess, the most magnificent girl I have ever met, will you marry me?"

Flame Princess felt like passing out. She was so surprised Finn had mustered the courage to ask her. She reached out her finger replying, "I will."

_Yes! I've done it, _Finn wanted to shout out. Instead, her placed the ring on her finger. As he got up, she embraced him, pressing her lips against his own. Finn kissed her back, as the moon shined high in the sky.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? I can't promise you that I'll be adding more romance in the series, so savor this well. Haha. Post your feedback in the reviews section! :D

-TheMysteriousWolfDoWell


End file.
